Shooting Stars and Soccer Balls
by lydiamaartin
Summary: Lily attempts to teach Scorpius football. He is not happy. And a meteor shower is involved, somehow. Title for alliteration purposes. - LilyScorpius


**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody you recognize.**

**This was written for Mystii's 'Prompts, oh, Prompts' challenge on the Next-Gen Fanatics forum. The prompts were 'goals', 'lights', 'spirit', and 'bell'.**

**To any Americans: Football is soccer. The title is for alliteration's sake only =)  


* * *

**_Smack!_

"Goal! We win!"

"Damn it, Lily!"

On the sidelines of the football game, Scorpius watches the game in confusion as Lily dances around the field while her brother sulks by the net he'd been guarding from goals.

"I do not understand this game," he says to Albus decidedly, brow furrowed while he watches Roxanne smack Lysander and then kiss him.

Albus shrugs. "Football. You kick a ball around. And, um, I think that's it."

Lily appears at his side, making both boys jump. "It is _not_!" she says indignantly. "If it was just 'kicking a ball around', do you really think we could have gotten our Quidditch fanatic cousins obsessed with it? Football is a highly complex sport and it requires—"

Albus offers his sister a smile, stands up, and wanders over to where Dominique is consoling Roxanne on her loss.

Lily sticks her tongue out at her brother's back. "Where is he going?"

"Away from you, I reckon," Scorpius snorts, jumping to his feet. "Face it, Lils, not everyone around here is in love with football."

Lily eyes him speculatively. "I bet I could _make_ you fall in love with football."

Scorpius backs away quickly. "Oh, no. No way. Stop looking at me like that, Lily. You are _not_ turning me into your guinea pig. Last time you did, my house nearly exploded!"

Lily bats her eyelashes and flashes him her most dazzling smile.. "_Please_?"

He can practically feel his resolve melting. "That's not _fair_, Lily!"

She beams. "I know that. I'm appealing to the football-loving spirit inside you."

Scorpius rolls his eyes. "I do _not_ have a 'football-loving spirit' inside me, you brat. And I am _not_ going to let you teach me football!"

Lily schools her face into her brightest, most imploring look. "C'mon, Scorpius, please? I really, really, really want to teach you!"

"No!"

* * *

"How on God's green Earth did you manage to talk me into this?" Scorpius grumbles, fitting on his kneepads. "You must be the most annoying creature on the planet."

Lily giggles. "Yup, that's me."

Scorpius sends her a dark look. "You are utterly irritating and exasperating and—"

"I'm hurt, Scorpius, truly," Lily interrupts, grinning. "C'mon, now. Let's start by dribbling the ball. Do you know how to kick it?"

She tosses over the black-and-white ball, and Scorpius catches it uneasily. "Are you sure this is safe?" he asks, brushing his bangs out of his face so he can send the ball an anxious look. "I mean, what if someone kicks the ball right into your guts or your face or you—"

Lily slides her hands over his, the warmth of her skin against his silencing him instantly. "Scorpius," she says fondly, if a bit exasperatedly. "Just shut up and kick, would you?"

He places it on the ground and kicks.

The ball rolls a few feet away from him and then stops.

Lily sighs. "We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

"Sweetheart, you're going to catch a cold," Ginny sighs, watching her daughter with concern. "Come on, Lily. It's time for bed."

Lily blinks her hazel eyes imploringly at her mother. "Just a few more minutes, Mum! There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight! It said so in Astronomy Daily magazine!"

"You, my darling, are far too obsessed with the night sky," Ginny says with a fond smile on her face.

"Tell me about it," pipes up a new voice. Lily jumps, flipping over on her side so she can watch a grinning Scorpius Malfoy ascend the staircase to the roof of her house.

"What are you doing here?" she asks without even the pretense of politeness, only open curiosity.

"Lily, be polite," Ginny chides. "Scorpius, how long do you plan on staying? I don't want either of you to stay up the whole night because you lost track of time."

"No worries, Mrs. Potter," Scorpius says, smiling charmingly at her. "I just wanted to see the meteor shower, and your house has the best view."

Ginny smiles at him. "You're such a polite boy," she beams, tactfully ignoring her daughter's unladylike snort. "Up you go, then. Have fun!"

Lily props her chin on her folded arms and watches Scorpius as he sidles onto the roof while her mother leaves. "I'm still not gonna cancel our lessons. Even if you don't know the difference between a goal and a foul."

Scorpius sits down gracelessly next to where she's stretched out. "Damn," he mutters, taking her shove with a good-natured grin. "Actually, I really did want to see the meteor shower. And to, uh, find out what the hell that is, anyway."

She raises an eyebrow at him. "Oh, really? Then why aren't you at Rose's house? She's got a higher roof and twice as much knowledge." She pauses for a second, thinking something over, then adds, "Watch your mouth."

He grins at her. "Your wish, my command, Strawberry," he says, sketching her a bow as best he can while sitting down.

"You didn't answer the question," Lily points out, shaking her curls loose of her ponytail. "And that is the stupidest nickname ever. It's longer than my actual name!"

Scorpius tweaks one of her curls. "You like it better than 'Lily-flower', though, don't you?"

Lily rolls her eyes, batting his hand away with a smile on her face. "I think you're avoiding the question, Scorpius."

"I would never!" he exclaims, sending her a sidelong grin. "Honestly? I kinda wanted to see it with you, Strawberry."

Butterflies bubble up inside her. "Oh," Lily says, trying not to let her smile grow any brighter than it already was. "Well, um, wish granted."

Scorpius laughs. "Indeed. When's it supposed to start?"

His question makes her sit up straight, bouncing with anticipation in her spot. "Right now!" she squeals excitedly.

He grins at her enthusiasm. "So, what does it look li—_whoa_."

A streak of silvery-white light soars across the night sky, illuminating everything below it. Lily watches with wide hazel eyes as more and more meteors zoom over the velvety-black landscape, making the actual stars dark and boring in comparison. From the house down the street, Hugo waves at his cousin, equally transfixed by the magnificent lights streaming across the sky.

"Oh, my God, Scorpius, isn't this amazing?" Lily gushes, eyes bright and wonderstruck. "Isn't this the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

She should have known he wasn't going to let an opening like _that_ get away.

"Not quite," he murmurs, grinning as he moves closer to her.

"Oh, um," Lily begins, her breath catching in her throat when he leans forward and gently—_simply_, because they're not complicated at all—places his lips on hers.

Instinctively, she kisses him back, feeling lightheaded from the combination of his spearmint taste and the multitude of lights flashing behind him. For a moment, all she can feel is giddiness, and then—

A bell chimes.

Scorpius jumps back, startled. "What the hell was that?" he demands.

Lily listens and then groans in recognition. "That," she huffs, "is my father's way of telling me to go to bed."

"Oh," Scorpius says and automatically puts another feet of space in between them as if her father was standing right there. "Um, why don't we…talk tomorrow at our lesson?"

She flashes him a smile. "Oh, yes. I'll meet you there."

* * *

She scores ten goals the next day, just to show him how it's done.

He does, too, but his have nothing to do with football.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Oh, Scorpius/Lily…I'd been having so much fun writing Lily/Lorcan that I'd forgotten how adorable you two are! :D I hope you guys enjoyed this, and please, please, please review (at least do so if you like it enough to favorite)! It really means a lot to me! Thank you! **


End file.
